


The Scientist and the Artist

by BBClock



Category: Sherlock (TV), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Cross Fandom Relationship, Drama, F/M, Sex starts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBClock/pseuds/BBClock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey Xavier meets Sherlock Holmes and sparks start to fly....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment, like, leave kudos! I would love your feed back

The last two years have been hell! My father has died, and I had to give up my career as a singer and move home to help keep my father’s school running.

Charles Allen Xavier was my amazing, and talented father. I, Audrey Colette Xavier, am better known as ACX. I have done world tours, huge concerts, and preformed for several of the world’s VIPs. Since age three I have been singing, and the day I was discovered, at the age of seventeen, was a dream come true. I was then 21 years old.

I then live at home, taking care of the students, and the very large school campus. The campus is my home; the land that it sits on is what makes me richer than god. I am very wealthy, and that only helps out with these students. We all have abilities that would cause us to stand out in the normal world.

I would manage my own fire display on stage. I can read thoughts; push my thoughts or commands into another person’s mind. They bend to my will. I also control the four elements, air, earth, fire, and water. My parents spent their lives together finding all of us, mutants, and training us to control our gifts. They gave them a home, and me “siblings”.

In the past two years my life went slowly downhill. I went from the much loved ACX, to the highly wealthy, but unknown Audrey Xavier. Then age 21, and the leader of a school, richer than most people in the world because of my dad, and having to deal with very special students, life was a far cry from my old life.

Although I loved those guys I had another problem to deal with. The worlds’ only consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes, had come to visit.

 

 

           *                                       *                                            *

 

 

“Audrey this is Sherlock Holmes, and John Watson,” Greg Lestrande introduced us.

“It’s nice to see you to?” I shot back. Greg was a DI with Scotland Yard, the England police force. He worked homicide.

Since my world tour we had stayed in touch. He came to one of my concerts with a girlfriend and flashed his badge to get backstage. He and I go to talking, and exchanged cell numbers. His girlfriend had left before he gave it to me, to prevent jealousy. Every so often we would text back and forth.

“Sherlock is assisting me with a case, he and John help from time to time.”

“I know what he does Greg. You keep texting me about how much of a twit he is.” John laughed and Sherlock frowned.

“Lestrande, how do you know her?” John had asked of course. Sherlock other the other hand, had it already figured it out. I read his mind.

“Okay Sherlock, you can show off. You can answer John’s question.” Greg smiled, and gave me a watch this look.

“You met in England, London most likely. She met you on the street, and you struck up a conversation. Exchanging mobile numbers, you have stayed in touch ever since.” He had a look that made me want to slap him right across the face.

“Wrong, the great Holmes is wrong!” Lestrande started shouting.

I had watched Sherlock’s thought patterns. They were like watching a cartoon. The colors and shapes just flew by. It was very vivid, and wicked.

“Then prove it Lestrande.” John wanted to know the true story.

I explained the real story. How I was ACX. John’s jaw dropped, he started babbling. I took off my sunglasses, my bright green eyes finally in the light. We were outside, on the grounds of my home. The building we used for school and training was about a city block away. My house, a rather large affair, sat a little back from the gate. I had a large security gate, and a very active security system.

My fans would just look at my eyes and know it was me. My eyes were a very bright green. I have had several men hit on me using my eyes as leverage.

“John, you’re babbling,” Sherlock told him in a rather loud stage whisper. John blushed and apologized, he tried to hide his face. I smiled, and tried to hide my laugh, which would have embarrassed him even more.

“It’s fine, lots of people do that. I am used to it. Really, John, it is fine.”

“But, ACX left music two years ago. She said she had to be with her family.”

“And they are doing just fine by the way. My mother died a while ago, and my father died almost two years ago.”

“Then they are not fine.” Sherlock felt so important saying that.

“Sarcasm, my dear Holmes. Anyways I am ACX, but I prefer Audrey now a days. I gave up that life to come back and work here after my father died of cancer.”

“I am sorry for your loss.” John was the first one to speak. He wanted to ask another question, but was arguing with himself over actually speaking.

“No, I didn’t stay because my father asked, or the job needed to be filled, John. I stayed because this place means more to me than anything else in this world. I grew up here, and would kill myself before I saw it go into hands that weren’t a Xavier.”

I was going to ask. Is that a question you get asked often?”

“Not really,” I shrugged, “but I would like to ask you something.”

“Okay, ask away.”

“What is it that you think this school is for? What do you think we teach here?”

“The school’s title is Xavier’s Institute for Gifted Children,” Sherlock interjected.

“I guess children that have skills that would put them ahead academically?” John said. He was thinking that he couldn’t be wrong.

“Now John is wrong. What is wrong with this picture Lestrande?”

“I have no idea, they usually are never wrong.” I laughed; the looks on the pair’s faces were priceless.

“Look, Holmes, Watson, these kids are gifted, but not in the way you think.”

“Mind explaining?” I smiled at the thoughts that ran through Sherlock and John’s minds, they were so wrong.

“I know what you are thinking. And that is not just a saying, at least not for me, and it wasn’t for my dad.”

“Again, mind elaborating?”

“I can not only read your mind, I can also push my thoughts into your mind so you can hear me in your head. I am also able to control or produce fire among other things.”

Their jaws dropped. John took what I said at face value. Sherlock just kept on trying to deny the words, and refute their meaning. He could not even try to believe what I said was true.

_“I can see you do not believe me?”_ I spoke into his mind.

“What the hell?” He almost screamed this. I couldn’t help but laugh at the man. John started to ask Sherlock what was wrong. He seemed to care a lot about his best friend. It was very touching.

“He is reacting to me John. He yelled because he reacting to me.”

“What did you do to him?”

“I spoke in his mind, Greg here only knows about what I can do and what this school is for because I told him.”

“But I have yet to see her do her little party trick.” Lestrande spoke up, addressing John.

“Okay, so how does it work?” Sherlock seemed to be out of his daze enough to want to know.

“I have a larger sense of intuition than most people, Sherlock can also claim this. My catch being I can actually read people’s minds. I have a gene in my DNA that is what all of us here call our mutated gene.

“It is the part of us that allows us to push past the wall of normal. Some, in my case and others, we break down the wall down, and leave it beyond repair.”

“So can this be scientifically explained?”

“Yes John. If you would walk with me, I could show you.”

“Okay, just me?” I nodded yes. I didn’t want to asked questions about it, and I knew Sherlock would ask.

“Greg, would you watch Sherlock? Please make sure he doesn’t wander, we are very big on privacy here.” The he nodded.

“Come with me then John. Greg, we will meet you in my office in about an hour. You remember where it is right?”

“Yes I do. Come along Holmes.”

 

 

                        *                            *                                  *

 

 

On the way to the range we used for target practice, John was asking lots of questions. He wanted to know about the house, and about how long it had been in my family.

“This house has been in my family for five generations. We all grew up here.”

“I would like to think that would be very nice, but this is a school.”

Very good Doctor, it was different growing up in this house, and to have all of those kids around was hard. Although I would have to say it was never dull.”

“How so?” I was confused, but then I searched his mind and figured it out.

“This entire school is for people like me, John. I am not the only mutant in the world, much less this building.”

“Oh, well that makes sense. I am also wondering why you would find so many people, around all the time, fun.”

“Maybe because I am me? Or are you so opposed because you’re British?”

“I don’t understand.” I smiled and then called out to my house.

“Hey, Cerebro, would you pull up the stereo type of a British person and display it on the nearest in wall screen please?” A male voice spoke consent, and John jumped.

“Where did that come from?”

“Cerebro? He is my dad’s creation. I am the only one who can use him this way. I have the same sort of gifts that my father did, and he made Cerebro. I can use him because of my gifts.”

“Okay, but why use the name Cerebro?” He asked as we rounded the corner. The range was just down the hall, but the screen was in the wall, just past the corner.

“Thank you Cerebro.”

“You’re welcome, Ms. Audrey.”

“He is polite? That is quite odd.” I smiled at the weird phrasing. I had to remember that he was from England, and his words and sentences would form differently than mine.

“Yes, he is. We use the name Cerebro, because it refers to the cerebellum, a major part of the brain. I am sure you are aware of this, since you are a doctor. My dad made and named him, so he could use his mental gifts to activate him.”

“Ah, okay.” John was looking at the screen. He saw all of the stereo types about the British being, for the most part, cold fish. His jaw dropped, I laughed. He was thinking it was a very good description of Sherlock.

I pulled his arm, and we went to the range. I asked him to stand back and made one of the dagger sets appear by the push of a button. The entire set of practice weapons was set up on a button system.

Grabbing ahold of the handle of one, I lined up with the ranges targets. I drew my hand back, and then flung it forward. I heard a satisfying thud when the dagger connected, and stuck, with the target. I hit the bull’s eye.

“Wow, you are quite amazing.” John said in an awed voice. “You are not just talented, but beautiful as well.” John was flirting.

“Thanks.”

“No thanks needed, not when I know it to be true.”

“Anything else you like about me?” I pushed him to say it. What girl doesn’t like being complimented?

“”Your voice is so sweet, and you are so smart. Your eyes are as vibrant as you, and the room spins whenever I look too long.” I laughed, this was mean, but I enjoyed it.

“Is that really what you meant to say John?”

“I didn’t mean to say anything beyond the first compliment.”

“Do you understand what pushing is now?”

“Yes, you made me do that? With only your voice? How?”

“I override your will power and thought process. I used my voice, yes, but I also release a hormone that makes you want to do whatever I say to please me.”

“That can be mean.”

“True, but I think that it has helped keep me safe all these years. There are some mutants out there that are cruel and very evil.”

I turned away from him before he could ask about them. I grabbed the second dagger and threw it at the target, again hitting the bull’s eye.

Wanting to relieve some of my mounting stress, I lit my hand on fire and contorted the flame into a ball. I threw that at the target. The target exploded. John’s jaw dropped.

“Yeah, I could kill you with a flick of my wrists. You would be ash in two seconds flat.”

“So that’s why this school is needed?”

“Yes, we need to learn control. But we shouldn’t have to hide our gifts, we are nowhere close to monsters, but we are not really human.

“As a doctor, you know that everyone is different, especially DNA wise. That is our only difference. We each have a mutated gene that causes us to have these gifts.

“We shouldn’t have to hide.”

 

 

               *                                      *                                *         

 

 

As I walked into my office an odd sight greeted me. Sherlock was standing next to the book shelf that lined one of the walls. Lestrande was next to the window wall behind my desk. They were talking, more or less. Greg was yelling, and Sherlock was talking.

“Hello? Is something wrong?”

“Yes, very wrong! Sherlock won’t stop trying to deduce you. He also keeps touching your things.”

“Sherlock, behave,” John scolded him.

“He can look, as long as he puts it back where he found it. Just wondering, what have you figured out?”

“You are 21 years old. Your father has been dead for almost two years, and you cared for him quite deeply. This is because he was your only parent since about age six. He used this room as an office.”

“Pretty good, but my mom died when I was seven.” John’s thoughts went straight for feeling sorry for me. I told him in his mind to not even say it. I had heard it all before, but it never helped or eased the pain. I had always been independent, especially while on the road as ACX. I just considered it pity when someone says sorry for your loss.

“Other than that, you were right. Nice job, but I wouldn’t need to even search a room for that info.”

“Oh, really, how so?”

“I can read minds Sherlock. I can tell that you defiantly straight, not gay. You are 24 and three months old, and you enjoy annoying people by being smarter than them. You feel that John is the only one who values you. I have to say I am highly doubtful of that one. Would Greg have brought you along, or paid for plane ticket if he didn’t care?

“Am I wrong?”

He gave me a sly grin. He turned to Greg and then John and smiled. “I like her she can keep up with me.”

“Well then, now onto why you are here.”

“We are here because there was a murder in London.”

“You work homicide Greg, I got that much.”

“Why did you just read my mind to figure it out then?” I sat in my chair behind my desk, not sliding because of the heavy carpeted floor.

“I like surprises to Greg. I see you think a mutant did it.”

“I believe so. The source of the injury is unknown; the man seemed to have imploded on himself.”

“I can see that, gross, and I can get a list with the likely suspects.”

“That would be nice.”

“Cerebro, could you make a list of mutants that have an ability to make an implosion inside a human being?”

“Any restrictions you would like to place on this list?”

“None that come to mind.”

“I will make the list, Ms. Audrey.”

“Thanks Cerebro.” I heard him reply, but John began to speak.

“That is quite amazing”

“Thanks, John. So, would you guys to stay the night? It is getting late, and it would be easy enough to find a room for you.”

“Would we be in the main house?”

“Yes, Sherlock, I would place a guest in the dorms.”

“Sarcasm?” He raised an eye brow and cocked his head to the right.

“Yes, it is sarcasm. I am a better hostess than that. I can only say, fair warning, what you see here is like no other school. So watch out for flying deadly objects.” 


	2. In Come The Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students arrive, and Sherlock gets interested in an experiment.

* * *

“Incoming!” A shout came from the group of students to my left. I lifted my arm up and deflected a falling tree limb.  
“Want to watch out who is under the tree next time?” I yelled over. The students were going to start class latter that day, but I had to give my usual welcome speech. They all were in the process of arriving at the school. I knew most of the kids, and would get to know the newer ones soon. They would cost me the most on repair bills.  
“Now head over to the theater, orientation will start in about ten minutes. I would also request you not break my school much more than need be.”  
I walked towards the school, and saw the guys, Sherlock, John, and Greg. I called them over and asked them to stay with me.  
“Would you guys please come on to stage with me?”  
“Not an issue Audrey.”  
I walked out to center stage, my favorite spot. I sometimes missed being ACX, and not being on the stage almost every night. Not being ACX sometimes made me sad, but the life I had there meant so much more to me. I looked out and smiled, I saw several of my older students, plus some new ones. I tried to smile and look as nonthreatening as possible, they shouldn’t be nervous.  
“Welcome to a new year and welcome to those of you joining us. I am Audrey Xavier. My father was the amazing Professor Xavier. I am going to get two things out of the way. To those of you whose parents told you about my father and how he is an amazing teacher, and would make you feel at home, I am sorry to say, my father died, about two years ago. Number two being, I am ACX. Some of you might not know or care who that is. I figured it would be easy to just get that over with.  
“Let me first address the older or returning students. Make sure you help people find their ways. If I hear about, find out, or see you using your gifts to bully or be mean, basically to the negative effect, we will become close friends very quickly. I am your dean, not your mother. I do not think I should have to take care of you and tell you the warnings.  
“To the newer students, this place, this school, it is the one place you don’t have to hide. We are all like you.” I held up my hand and lit it on fire.  
“We understand who you are, and wish to help. You should not have to hide your gifts, but this is sadly our reality. Here is the exception.” I waved the guys out from the back stage.  
“These men have been here for about three days. Sherlock Holmes is a consulting detective to Greg Lestrande. Lestrande is a DI or Detective Inspector for Scotland Yard, a police force out of London, England. Dr. John Watson is a retired military doctor, from London; he assists Mr. Holmes with consulting on cases.  
“They are here to solve a case, and I am only telling you this because they are not mutants. They might ask you questions, with my permission, and I will be present during it. Let me put it this way, Mr. Holmes is a pain in my butt, and I don’t want him to become a pain in yours.” As I introduced them they each raised their hands, to show who was who. “Any questions so far?”  
One of the students stood up and I called on him. “I was wondering what grades are like here.”  
“The normal, As, Bs, Cs, and so on. The only difference being what we send home. Some of you have parents who don’t know that you are mutants, and in that case we would only send home the grades of what’s considered normal. You help choose which classes your parents would find normal.”  
Alex, Allie, and Carter stood up and I stopped them before they could ask. Every year they asked the same question.  
“Yes I will still send home the grade if you are failing!” Both John and Greg laughed as the three students sat down. They were my favorite trouble makers.  
“If you have any more real questions, please find me, as staff member, or another student. You all may go to class now.”  
I walked off stage and took a peek at Sherlock’s mind. His thoughts were always interesting to see, and watch expand. This time though I was highly surprised at what I found. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into my office. I told John and Greg we would talk to them later.  
Shutting the door, I asked Cerebro to close the blinds, he complied. I pushed Sherlock into a chair, and marched around my desk to put some distance between us.  
“Why would you be thinking that?” He knew what I meant, so didn’t play dumb.  
“Because I am male?”  
“But you are no ordinary male. I mean come on, you are Sherlock fucking Holmes!”  
“And you are a beautiful, brilliant, insightful, and interesting woman?”  
“”So you think about making out with me? Did you plan to act on these thoughts? No, don’t answer that. I can see you are considering it.”  
“Yes, I was, and I can tell you would welcome the action.” He stood up and walked around my desk. My office in the school was smaller than the one in my manor. Same layout, but smaller desk, this was an advantage for Sherlock. He was able to come very close very quick.  
“I can tell your heart rate has increased, you have become flushed, and nervous based on the way you keep stepping back. I am interested in knowing my full effect on you.”  
He had backed me against a wall, and put his hands against the wall, just above my shoulders. His stance felt oddly like a cage. He then leaned toward me, and covered my lips with his.  
I smiled, and locked my fingers in his long dark curly locks. I added a small amount of heat to my hands, causing him to gasp. I used the opening to gain access to his glorious mouth with my tongue. He groaned at this motion.  
He stepped back and was about panting, this made me smile.  
“You want to know your full effect on me? Then why don’t you meet me in my room tonight, and you can see. But, now if you would excuse me, I have some parents waiting to see me.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of my day was perfectly normal, at least in the life of the dean of a mutant school. Parents of new students came in and asked so many questions, most of them were repeats. Every year is was the same, and it got old very quickly.  
“Cerebro, how many are left?”  
“None that have made an appointment, but some might just pop up. You can start on your desk work now. Would you like me to read off your schedule?”  
“It is the first day; I should be able to manage.” He told me to have a good morning and said good bye.  
I got and walked out of my office, in search of my favorite trouble makers. They always had something planed for their first hour teacher, at least on the first day of school.  
I found them, by tracing their thought patterns. “You even think of pulling anything today, you will be in detention and dorm arrest faster than you can think mutant.”  
They sighed, and thought back the yes mams. They understood, I was a mental mutant, and could figure out any of their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to get these up as soon as I have the free time. I have it all in a note book, and just have to type it up.


	3. Promises Are Made to Be Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Sherlock starts an experiment you can expect him to want the results!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While typing this out, Scream by Usher, and Whistle by Flo Rida came on. I have a play list I write to. I thought it was very ironic, since this is all written out, just got to type it up.

Later that night, I was up in my room and typing on my laptop. I was in the arm chair next to my fire place. It wasn’t cold enough for me to “start” a fire yet. I was in the middle of writing a poem that would later become a song. I was plenty warm in my fur lined boots, flannel sleeping pants, read tank top, and my XL Xavier Institute sweatshirt. I was curled up in the chair, and very comfy, when I heard a knock at the door.  
I got up, opened the door, and was greeted by a shirtless Sherlock.  
“You promised me a conclusion to my experiment; I would like to figure out the results now.”  
“Then come in I guess?”  
“Your room is exactly what I thought it would be. A large space, large bed, very medieval in style, I like the look. It suits you and tells me even more about you.”  
“Oh? Like what?”  
“You seem to hate the old fairy tales, because they say the princess is always saved by the knight in shining armor, or prince charming. You obviously love feeling like a princess on the other hand. I would guess you would enjoy being wealthy, and would like it if your prince showed up.”  
“Maybe, I don’t think I need to be rescued though.”  
“I like the look though.”  
“I do as well, but I guess that is the point of me decorating my own room.”  
“Point made, and a good one besides the fact.”  
I read his mind, and found he was very bored. I decided to play along with his original plan. I looped my arms around his neck, and waited for him to make the next move. He lowered his head and smiled down at me.  
“It is like you can read my mind,” he said with a sly smile.  
“That’s what people tell me.” I smiled and he kissed me.  
My insides did a small flip; he did have a very full effect on me. I felt his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer as he found the bottom of my very large sweatshirt. Lifting it over my head, he only broke the kiss long enough to get it off me. The large garment landed on the floor with a soft thud.  
I kicked off my boots, and stood bare foot on the floor. He groaned at my movements, he wanted to stay close to me. To appease him, I wound my finders into his hair, but only my left hand. My right came back to my hair, to pull the elastic out of the long strands. I loved the sound Sherlock made when he saw the long brown locks fell free.  
He moaned in reply, and burrowed his fingers into my hair. I smiled and found his lips with mine again.  
He reached for the top of my sleeping pants. He tugged them down and off of my hips. I kicked and they flew o who knows where. I later found them on my window seat, behind the pillows.  
“We are now even clothes wise. Who will be naked first?” I said as I pulled off my tank top. He smiled and proceeded to pull off his pants.  
“No underwear?”  
“I think it saves time. Now let’s help you save some time.”

 

* * * 

 

The night I slept with the world’s only consulting detective for the first time was amazing.  
I pulled the sheet up to cover my bare chest. I then pushed up so my head was propped up by my elbow. He was lying to my right, and smiled when he saw me move.  
“You never cease to amaze me, do you?”  
“You weren’t so bad yourself. Where did you learn moves like that?”  
“I have no clue. This was my first time.”  
“You mean to say you are or were a virgin?”  
“I was, but you took care of that. I have of course snogged a girl before, but I prefer knowledge as a stimulus. I might just have to change my mind on the matter now.”  
I smiled; there was the Sherlock I knew. Terribly annoying, and very smart, that was him all right.  
“You know we can’t tell anybody about this.” I was kind of shocked at him for saying this. Although I had to agree, I was surprised he would state this.  
“I agree, I have students to take care of, and they need me to look like I am in control. Plus the whole John thing, he did hit on me, and would be angry if you got the girl and he didn’t.”  
“Yes, and you didn’t even have to read my mind to figure that out.”  
“Is that a joke about me being dumb, or one about me being a cheat?”  
“I would think both? I am smarter than you.”  
“But I have my knowledge plus what I can gain from your mind, so I am smarter.”  
“So you are just a cheater then?”  
I slapped his shoulder, and he smiled. I leaned down and kissed him, then got out of the bed. I walked to my bathroom, and stepped into the shower. I let the water warm up as I heard Sherlock slip off to his room. It was about nine in the morning, and I was thanking god it was a Saturday. I hoped Sherlock got out of my room and back to his room, without someone seeing him  
“I heard my door open, then close. I heard a thud, and then the bathroom door opened.  
Sherlock then stepped into the shower, and kissed my neck.  
“What are you doing here, what if someone sees you?”  
“I would hope no one would walk in to this room when we are in the shower.”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“I told John and Lestrande, they knew I wasn’t in my room last night. John was a little ruffled about me getting the girl as you said. Now we can have a repeat of last night. We only have to behave when students, and/or faculty are around.”  
“That sounds nice. I guess the thud I heard was your bags?”  
“That is right.”  
“Could we have a repeat now?” He smiled then continued to comply with my request. 

 

* * * 

 

A normal Saturday for me consist of doing some computer games, emailing friends, and clothes.  
I spent the whole day with Sherlock, and showing him the joys of a sensual day in bed. He was enjoying every minute of it. I could see the memories playing in his head like a movie the whole next day.  
“How long are you guys planning to stay in America?”  
“Lestrande has found the killer, thanks to your list, so he has a flight set for two days from now. John and I are going to stay a little longer. I want to stay and study you. I mean your gifts, and if I can study your body as well, that is a perk. John would like to spend some time with Dr. Jean Gray, learning and having medical discussions with her. So I am unsure of the answer to your question.”  
“I was only wondering how many more lazy, and sexy, Saturdays I would be able to have.” He smiled and pulled me closer before he lowered his lips to mine.


	4. Making It Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first night together and the promise they made, life does move on.

“Okay, you’re glowing, who is he?” My best friend Kira was asking me a bunch of questions the next Monday at school. She was the head of faculty at the school, and basically my assistant principle.  
“I don’t have a clue what you are talking about.”  
We were in my office, in the school building, me behind my desk. She was standing next to the door. Hand on hip; she stood tall with her high wedged heels. She was about three inches taller than me, and enjoyed flaunting it.  
We had been friends since she came to the school in sixth grade. She had lost her parents, and my father took her in. She stayed in the dorms during the school year, and in the bed room down the hall from mine during the summer and school breaks.  
“You may be able to lie really well, but I know you.”  
“I am having sex, but I won’t tell you who with.”  
“You don’t have to be ashamed if it yourself.”  
“Ever since you and Scott got engaged you have been feistier.”  
“I have been. Scott loves it!”  
“We agreed you can’t brag about your sex life.”  
“Without you having one as well and I can tell you so, so I can brag.”  
“Whatever, I am not going there. I have a life Kira, and work to do.”  
“And now you have a sex life! Work can wait for a moment, give me the details!”  
“Oh, shut up! I am not going to take a single piece of this. I don’t tease you about Scott.”  
“And I can’t really tease you about your lover, if I don’t know who he is!”  
“And you never will!”  
I got up and walked out of my office, and she followed. She wasn’t going to give up, and I would refuse to give in. I walked out of the building as the last bell of the day rang. I really wanted to avoid her questions. She would figure it out, but only if I let her wear me down.  
“You will tell me, I will make sure of that.” She caught up to me.  
“You hate being out of the loop and you are now.”  
“Yes I do, and you know that.”  
“You need to learn to deal! I won’t tell you because I agreed with him it is for the best. I won’t break my promise to him, and you know I would never break a promise.”  
“Yes that I do know. I wish you could tell me, but I guess I will have to live with just knowing you are happy, and that really should be enough.”  
“Thanks, I appreciate that. You will be fine. You really should stop thinking it will kill, you not knowing.”  
“Stop reading my mind unless absolutely necessary and I just might.”

 

* * *

 

“Where did this one come from?” I was pointing to Sherlock’s arm. He had a scar running along his left shoulder.  
We were lying in bed that night, and I enjoying exploring his body. He had several scars, and I loved hearing about his life. He had adventures almost every day, I was kind of jealous.  
“An Arab man was attacking me in the flat, and he pinned me against the wall. He nicked me with the sword he had. John got very angry because he also had marked the table in our kitchen.”  
“You were attacked in your home by an Arab man, who cut you with a sword?”  
“Yes I was. What does it matter?”  
“It just doesn’t seem like a normal thing to happen.”  
“Say the woman who can read minds.”  
“So you would call that normal?”  
“I would call that a normal Tuesday.” I laughed. This movement caused the sheet I was using to cover myself to fall and leave me exposed. Sherlock noticed very quickly, and smiled. He turned so he was on his side, and pushed against my shoulder. I was lying on my back because of this.  
“My turn to explore!” He started to roam his gaze over my neck and shoulders. He found the scar that ran from the underside of my chin, down my neck, and stopped just where shoulder met neck.  
“Where did you get this?” He stroked a long slender finger down the scar.  
“I was running a training route. Once of my fellow students at the time thought it would be fun to pull a dagger on me. She nicked my skin and left the mark you now see. I knocked her off her feet and pinned her. I still have the dagger, it is a beautiful blade.”  
“Where is it?”  
“Over in y dresser. I have trained whit daggers almost my whole life. I enjoy them.”  
“May I see the blade?”  
“I might be inclined to let you see it, but I am kind of occupied right now.” He smiled, and then let his lips trace the scar. I wouldn’t have gotten up to save my, the school’s, or Sherlock’s life. 

 

* * * 

 

“Would you be okay with me telling Kira about us?”  
“I believe that can be allowed.” I was pulling on my jeans, and he was buttoning up his shirt. I already had my shirt on, and would put on my necklace in a moment. When my pants were on, I went to my vanity table and grabbed a necklace with a long gold chain and a circle pendant on it, out of the jewelry box on it. The pendant had an illustration on it, of a fire ball.  
Pulling my hair free from the chain, I turned to my walk in closet to find shoes.  
“Just wondering, why would you tell Kira about us if you work with her?”  
“Because she is my best friend? Plus she won’t stop asking me.”  
“I thought she told you she would stop.”  
“I know Kira, she won’t stop. I just want her to stop, and save you from having to deal with her.”  
“Why would I have to deal with her?”  
“She won’t give up, and the might just mean she would enlist the help of the world’s only Consulting Detective. She would do that just to figure out who I am sleeping with.”  
“Understood, she is very determined to know something that should be personal and none of her business.”  
“That’s Kira, and I want to keep her as just a pain in my ass, and not yours. Your ass is mine to be a pain in.”  
“I walked over to him and wound my arms around his waist.  
“I am very thankful for your courtesy, miss. I am highly grateful.”  
“Do you realize that most women, in America at least, find the British accent to be the sexiest?”  
“If that is so, I must ask you if it holds true for you.”  
“Every time you talk, I melt a little. It does hold true.”  
“Then I should keep talking.”  
“Sorry, I don’t have the time today. I have a training route to run and I cannot be late.”  
“Are you running it for the students?”  
“Nope, the students have training with Beast today, and we teachers have the day off.”  
“So why can’t you come spend the day with me, in bed?”  
“Because you said you wanted to study my gifts. They will be in use today, and you can observe, from the booth. Touch any of the buttons, and I will roast you alive Sherlock. Curiosity really does kill the cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the note book this amazing story was in, and havent been able to find it, sorry


	5. Studying the Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey lets Sherlock observe the team, and their relationship takes a turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for baring with me. I am trying my best to update, and I am just finally getting caught up with my life. I plan on taking all my spare moments to finish typing this up.

"Everyone ready?" I called out. Standing in the simulation room, I adjusted my head set, making sure everyone could hear me. I got several thumbs up, and a few rock on signs. "Divide into two teams, old gym style. I will set up the simulation, who is up for a city battle?"  
Answered with cheers, I took that as a good sign. I ran up to the booth, in my X-men suit, and hit the appropriate buttons for the simulation to begin. Throwing a smile in Sherlock's direction, I jumped down the stairs, and rejoined the group.  
"You were lucky enough to be on my team." Kira smiled as she spoke, hooking her arm in mine.  
"Yay for me? Anyways, why don't you go our field team, and I will take my spot defending the flag." She ran off to join her team, and I jumped up on a building that was sprouting from the ground.  
"Audrey? What is the point of this?" Sherlock's voice spoke to me over the head set.  
"It is basically a game of capture the flag. The only difference, we all have deadly powers to use in advantage."  
"I see, that is quite clever." I smiled, and focused in on the game. I used my gifts to find the placement of the other team.  
"Team Hunter, enemy arriving on your left side. Be careful, they have Iceman." I spoke as if to the open air, in to the head set.  
My main job was to find the placement of the other teams members, and let my team know where they were. I could also use my gifts to defend the flag if someone slipped past the field teams.  
A sound came from behind me. Rouge was pulling off her glove, getting ready to drop me. I moved faster, and she was frozen from the bottom of her feet to her shoulders. I turned back to the cityscape and found chatter coming over the head set.  
"Who was the smart one who let Rouge near me?" I asked  
"That might have been me Six Spice." Scott, Cyclops, replied.  
"I haven't let anyone through Cy, so suck it!" Kira, Hunter, laughed over the head set.  
"Hey, no PDA!" Kirt, Night-crawler, joined in the laughter. I couldn't help but laugh with them.  
"Storm, could you lay me some cover? I can tell someone is trying to get up to me, but not who." She complied with a thunderous boom sounding above our heads. "Thank you!"  
"No problem." Her voice came smoothly over the head set. This was going to be fun, I thought as I settled into my groove. I hadn't felt this alive since my dad died. 

 

After we finished, I moved to the "locker rooms" to take off my suit. Jumping off the top of the building I was standing on, as it sunk back into the ground, I walked over to the door that lead out.  
"That was a very interesting to watch." Sherlock's voice carried over to me as I left the locker room, he sat on the bench a short way down the hallway.  
"One would hope? I like doing it, maybe because it feels like a good stretch. Our gifts are like muscles, if you don't use them, they tend to get hard to control."  
"That would be a bad situation. I have already seen the bad end of a mutant's powers." I smiled, and looked him over.  
"What did you think of my performance?"  
"You seemed very in control. You moved with fluidity and grace. It was quite impressive."  
"Thank you. I try real hard." He smiled at my words. I smiled back at him and then grabbed his hand. "I have something I want to show you."  
"Oh?" I pulled his arm, and he followed slowly behind me. I exited the school building, and went straight to the open field area.  
I dropped my bag, and took a deep breath. Kneeling, I touched the ground. "I can feel the life that is moving under us. All the tiny animals, all the roots, but mostly I can feel the life of the little seedlings. Plants have cells, just like we do, I am sure you are aware. Those cells have so much life in them, and so much potential." I reached for his hand, and pulled him down next to me.  
"Place your hand on the ground." I reached up and touched his face, needing the physical connection with him for this to work. "Focus on every little movement, all of the life that lives under your fingertips." I closed my eyes, and focused on letting him access to my affinity with the earth. Once I opened my eyes, I saw his eyes looking at me, open with awe.  
"You feel this all the time?"  
"It is stronger when I have a bare skin contact with the bare ground, but yes. I am very sensitive to the world around me. My mom felt something similar to this, since she was connected to the earth. I just thought you might like to see what it would be like." He smiled and got his idea face on.  
"Can you let me have use of any of your other gifts?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, could you let me have use of your fire abilities, for example?"  
"I could, but I tend not to. I am wary of letting others use my gifts, since that would be like letting someone else use your brain." He nodded, and accepted my answer.  
"So, you have the rest of the day off?"  
"Yes, I do. What did you have in mind Mr. Holmes?"  
"Well, Miss Xavier, I was thinking we could return to your room, and keep up this study session with some close quarters observations."  
"Why, Mr. Holmes, I do believe that sounds amazing." 

 

 

I rolled over to find a warm chest next to me. I smiled and sighed. Not only was this man unbelievably smart, but he was a really amazing bed mate. I laid my head down on his chest, and felt the slow rise and fall of a sleeping man's breathing.  
"Were you going to wake me up?" I heard his husky, sleepy voice rumble above my head.  
"Nah, I was going to just lay here and enjoy the gentle rise and fall. You are quite the peaceful sleeper, unless you are snoring." I winked at him.  
"For your information, I do not snore. I am a silent sleeper."  
"And, for your information, you do to!" I poked him in the chest, and laughed. Soon enough Sherlock laughed along with me. I smiled against his chest, and looked up at him. "I don't think I want this to end."  
"What? The sex, which has been awe inspiring, or time with me?"  
"Both, I think. I enjoy your wit, and your take on the world. You view me as a unique person, not some monster that needs to be caged and told no. I am glad you are able to see each of us as people. I also like the fact that you are very smart, immensely. You are amazing yourself, and I would love to see more of you."  
"I think you have seen every inch of my body Audrey." He smiled at me as he spoke.  
"You know what I mean. I just wish you didn't have to go home."  
"I live in England Audrey. That said, I could change that."  
"How?"  
"I could move, here to America. It would be nice if you would allow me to move in here with you. I don't have a lot of family to worry about, and John will be fine. I am able to do all of my experiments here, and John may shout for joy when the fridge is clear of my supplies. I love England, and London. I just think that with a woman like you waiting for me to get home, I might just visit London from time to time."  
"You would really leave 221B for me? You love your work with Lestrade, and you enjoy living with John. I don't want to be the reason for you to leave all of that."  
"You would be the reason, like it or not. I just have one thing to say about that though. I do enjoy both of those things, but I would like to do them with you at my side even more. Since you are more solidly connected to one place, I will be the one to make the move. I can always work with them over the internet, and they can call me over anytime. I enjoy what we have here, and I too don't want it to end."  
"I think that is the most romantic you have been yet." He smiled.  
"Is that a yes?"  
"That is a hell yes!" I moved up his body, straddle him, and kissed him on the lips. I smiled against his smile, and sighed. "You just locked yourself into this situation, I hope you won't regret it."  
"I don't do something I am not sure of Audrey. I promise, I want to do this."


	6. Moving Through Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock went back to London and 221B for two weeks, to pack and tell everyone what is going on. Audrey misses him and is glad when he finally returns

Two weeks passed, during which Sherlock traveled to London and packed up all of his things. I received several texts about his parents being very interested in the girl that could cause their youngest son to move out of the country. He blamed his brother for them finding out, since his relationship with his parents was something of a problem.  
Mycroft, the golden boy, decided he would "help" Sherlock with his things. I was not sure how meeting another member of the Holmes family would go.  
"I am Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older brother. You must be the lovely Audrey. I am sorry, I never caught you last name."  
"Mycroft, being who you are, I am sure you already know her life's story, and her blood type." John rolled his eyes as he spoke. I gave him a look, wondering what in the would that meant.  
"I agree with John, Mycroft, leave her alone. You are standing on the Xavier Institute and Estate, you especially should be able to connect the dots."  
"I was just trying to get to know the woman you seem so taken with Sherlock. I don't understand why you both seem to have a problem with that."  
"We have a problem with that since we found one of your CV cameras in our flat the other day when Sherlock picked up his scull."  
"His scull?" I had to ask. I was the subject of the conversation, but had limited input.  
"Sherlock talks to a scull when he is working through a case and doesn't want to talk to me." John smiled as he spoke.  
"That is a bit strange. Anyways, I am Audrey Xavier, the only child of the late Charles Xavier and Carver Xavier. I am the dean of the school that operates off of this land." I held out my hand, and he shook it.  
"At least she is polite Sherlock. That is a very good sign, mum would be proud."  
"I stopped caring what mum thinks a while ago. I like her, and she likes me, so that would be the reason I moved here." Sherlock glared at his brother, and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Sherlock, why don't I help you bring your suitcases up to the bed room, and then Jean can help John with the larger boxes." He nodded and we both took two of his four suitcases and walked tword the house.  
"I missed this place." He sighed out as he put down the suitcases.  
"I missed you in it." I smiled. I had a surprise for him and thought this would be the perfect time. "Sherlock, I have spent the past two weeks working on something for you."  
"Really? What is that?"  
"Follow me, and I will show you." I grabbed his hand, and pulled him out the door. Down the hall and across the small bridge that was above another hallway, I showed him to a large room in the north wing of the manor.  
Memories flooded my mind as we walked in the room. The room was a lab, the one my father used. He mostly used it as a test facility for the X-men. I spent quite a bit of time with my dad in that room.  
"How long has this been here?" Sherlock was darting around, to each of the machines as he spoke.  
"As long as me? My parent's worked side by side in this lab, until my mom died. I spent a lot of time with them in here when I was little. I could tell if someone was a mutant, DNA wise, by the age of seven. I have been cleaning it out, and restocking for the past two weeks. This is for you."  
"You are giving me the lab your father used?"  
"I am giving you use of it. I had a hard time going in here after my dad died, since this place reminds me so much of him. I want to use it, since it deserves to see some use. I enjoy doing my own science, and I was hoping you would be a dear and help me out with that."  
"I would love to. And the icing on the cake is I can call Lestrade and annoy him with the fact that I could solve all of the cases he has given me in the past faster with this equipment, and Barts has a crappy lab."  
I laughed and smiled at him. That was my Sherlock, snippy yet honest. "My parents had the money to get the best, and the extra, so they did. We had so much money, that they did all of that, ran the school, raised me and Kira, and I am still rich."  
"What exactly is the history with Kira?"  
"What? Don't feel like deducing it?"  
"I really don't. You got me back in to a sleep cycle, so I am to tired."  
"She came here around sixth grade. Her parents died and she and her brother were left behind. Kira told her brother that she was attending a year round boarding school, since he is human, and he went to a boarding school in the south. Her brother is a real tool. Anyways, she would sleep down the hall from me during the summer, and in the dorms during the year. She is my best friend, and I she knows me the best, besides my dad. He really doesn't count anymore though, since he died."  
"I see that she means a lot to you. I haven't know John as long, but he is the closest thing I have to a best friend. He put up with me for an entire year, when most can't take me for more than an hour." He pulled his scull out of his suit jacket, and placed it on top of the main computer desk. "Now this is home."  
He walked over to me and pulled me close. I loved the feeling of him near me, after two weeks apart. He was addicting. "Now Miss Xavier, exactly how much did you miss me?"  
I leaned in and kissed him hunger. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his hips. "How is that for an answer?" I growled out, and was rewarded with a groan from the consulting detective.  
"Not a sight I thought I would ever see." Mycroft called out from over by the door. I sighed and my forehead came to rest on Sherlock's shoulder.  
"Go the hell away Mycroft!" I yelled out, placing my feet back on the ground.  
"See you are learning how to deal with my brother already," Sherlock praised.  
"With rooms like this in her house Sherlock, I understand the pull. She is smart, beautiful, got quite the voice, and she puts up with your quirks, no wonder you love her." Every girl enjoys a compliment, even from the insane older brother, but my mind got caught on the last three words.  
"You love me?" I turned back to Sherlock, and saw him grimace.  
"I am going to kill you Mycroft, slowly. Audrey, yes I love you. I just recently figured it out, because when I was away from you I felt like a part of me was missing. I haven't told anyone, but my brother is my brother, so of course he will figure it out."  
"I hope you realize I just stopped listening after hearing you say I love you." I laughed at his face of annoyance. I held his face in my hands, and kissed him.  
"Now if my annoying brother would excuse us, I would like to show you just how much I missed you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to our room.  
"Should we really leave Mycroft alone in my family's manor?"  
"Hell no, but I am to desperate to have you that I really don't care." I held up a finger, signaling him to give me a moment.  
'' Cerebro, will you please locate Mycroft Holmes, and escort him from the house? You have permission to enlist human help if necessary."  
"Yes Miss Audrey." I laughed at Sherlock's face.  
"Thank you Cerebro! I love you to." I bust a gut laughed, and moved closer to Sherlock, so I could show him how much he was missed. 

 

The next morning I had Cerebro tell the chef to make my favorite food, scrambled eggs, with bacon, ham, and sausage, and toast. Coffee breathed life in to John, as he sat down at the table. I grabbed some fresh fruit, and sat down across from John.  
Mycroft walked in and took a look at the table. "That is a nice sight. John, where did you find the coffee?" John pointed, and Mycroft made a bee line for the pot. He sat down next to me at the table, and looked me over. "I don't know what Sherlock or John told you about me, but I am really not as bad as I have been made out to be I am sure. I don't spy, I make sure they are doing well. I hold a position in the British government, minor of course."  
"Don't lie. I know you are not telling the truth on those last two statements." I tapped my finger to my temple, as if to mime my gifts. I pulled my legs up out from under the table, and hugged my knees. Placing my feet on the front of my chair, I reveled in the fact that I was still in my flannel sleeping pants, and a bulky Institute sweatshirt.  
"Sherlock said you were smart, but he never said you could spot lies."  
"I didn't spot your lie, I read your damn mind." I mimed again, and looked over at John, who shrugged.  
"You did what?" I saw the look on his face, one of disbelief. Sherlock didn't tell him? Shit!  
"I read your mind? Sherlock didn't tell you? I am a mutant Mycroft. Did he really not tell you anything about all of this?" Sherlock walked in in his favorite pair of sleeping pants, and was rubbing his hair with a towel, having been recently in the shower.  
He saw my eyes, starting to glow from anger, and automatically assumed he was in trouble. "How much trouble am I in and why?"  
"You didn't tell him?"  
"Tell him about what?"  
"The entire reason this school exists? You didn't tell him about mutants."  
"That was because it was not my secret to tell, and he can mind his own damn business."  
"I have several problems with that. First, were you just going to hide it from your family? Second, he could have been seriously hurt! We are in the middle of the school year, and there are students here who have gifts they can't control. Third, did you tell any of your family? And fourth, why would it matter if they know, beyond their safety?"  
"One, yes I was since they didn't need to know. Two, he knows how to handle himself in a crisis, and I doubt he would be going near the school. Three, no I did not, because again they don't care. And lastly four, because they are very judgmental! They always supported Mycroft because he could kiss arse with the rest of them. I refused to conform, since I didn't see the point to it."  
"Sherlock, Mycrfot at least needed to know, since he would be in immediate danger. I don't care what your parents think. I have dealt with people not liking me for the way I was born my entire life, two more won't make a difference. They need to know, for future reference."  
"I can understand that. I promise to ask you later who you would like me to tell. Now may I eat?" He moved twords the table and grabbed a plate.  
"You got him to eat?" John gave me a look like I was a merical sent from heaven. I stuck my tongue out at him and went to sit down again to enjoy my breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love your feed back, so please comment! I found the last chapter of this story, so I know where I need to end up, but I have three chapters between here and there, so please make some suggestions.


	7. A Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Scott get married, and Audrey comes to realize some very important things......

“Sherlock!” I walked in to the lab, and called out his name. He spent quite a bit of time in that room.   
“What Audrey?” He didn't even look up, just kept looking at the sample he just pulled out of the fridge.   
“What day is it?”   
“Did you just return from a time travel experience? Or are you just wondering the day of the week?”  
“I want you to pay attention to me for just one moment Sherlock. Do you remember what I have been talking nonstop about for the past week?”  
“Something to do with Kira, I have been think about this experiment.”  
“What exactly are you doing?”  
“I am testing blood samples of the mutants around here to see if their blood reacts to specific stimuli.”  
“Of course it will. You could have just asked me, I know all about that. Mine will combust, since I have extra elements in my blood that make my powers work. Not the point! You need to get dressed in your tux!”  
“Why? Plus I don’t have one.”   
“Because if you paid me any mind at all, you would realize I am in my Maid of Honor dress, and today is Kira’s wedding!”   
He looked up at me, and saw I was in a floor length, strapless, A-line, emerald green gown. He smiled, and looked down to my feet and saw I was barefoot. “No shoes?”  
“I will put them on, but they are like a foot tall. I may be graceful, but I do not have a death wish.”  
“They why buy them? I have never understood why people would buy clothing and shoes that are not comfortable.”  
“For the same reason you own that purple shirt, because it makes us drool worthy.”  
“You like that shirt?”  
“I might just dump you for the shirt, but you look so damn good in it. Now up, get your tux on, and be down stairs in no more than 20 minutes. If you don’t so help me Sherlock, I will not be kind to you!” I walked out the door on that note, and went back to Kira’s old room.   
“Did you find the genius?”  
“Yeah, he is not hard to find, since he spends lots of his time in the lab. He forgot what today is. Sometimes I see why people would want to punch him.” Kira looked so beautiful in her ball gown wedding dress. I smiled as she spun around to see the full effect. “Dad would be so proud today. He would come in here and make you spin, and then tell you that he couldn't be happier should anyone make his wildest dreams come true. He would have loved to walk you down the aisle, or wheel.”   
Kira smiled at me, and motioned for me to sit next to her. “I know you miss him, so do I. But you cannot ruin your make up and cry on my wedding day!”  
“I promise to try my best. I just wish Sherlock would do the same.”  
“Sweetie, you know who he is. He is very different, and that is what you like about him. You love him because he understands you thirst for knowledge. He loves you because you see the human side of him. You see the emotion, and are able to crack the shell he has made. I know he makes you very happy.”  
“How do you know I love him? I am still new to it myself.”   
“Because I know you Aude. Your eyes sparkle whenever he is around, and you smile at just the mention of his name. You are one lucky girl, since he has a British accent.”  
“That is because he is British!” I had to smile at her. She did know me, since she was my adopted sister.   
“Still has the accent, right? Anyways, you deserve to be happy, and I had my reservations about this one until I saw how happy he made you.”  
“He really does, I am happy. I may get annoyed with him, and want to deck him, but he is mine. I would not trade him for anyone else.” 

 

 

The ceremony went well, and made several people cry. Kira laughed when Scott made his vows, since he was being such a dork. I was so happy for her, and couldn't stop my smile as she pledged to love Scott.   
The reception was over in the formal dining room. Most days we ate in a smaller room closer to the kitchen. Today we were in a room that was about the size of the old ball rooms.   
Scott got the mic, as soon as dinner was over. Up on the stage he got the attention of the crowd and started to speak. “Today I married my best friend. I know how cliché that is but for me it is beyond true. She understands me so well, and will laugh at me as well as with me. Kira, I can’t believe how lucky I am to have found you, and for you to be so amazing.   
“You are beyond what I could have hoped for, and I hope I keep making that beautiful smile keep appearing for the rest of our lives. I have one request, and it is for Audrey, Kira’s best friend and sister. Your voice once was loved by many----“  
“It still is Scott!” I yelled up.  
“--- and I was hoping that you would grace us all with a song. I have a very specific one I would like to have my first dance with my wife be to.” I walked up to the stage and Scott whispered the name of one of my more popular songs in my ear.   
“Scott, I can’t. I haven’t sung to a crowd since my dad died. I lost my confidence.”  
“Please Audrey! It would mean the world to Kira.”  
“Fine, but you owe me.” He walked over to Kira and took her hand. I stepped up on to the stage, and took a deep breath. Then I turned around, and saw all of those eyes on me. I tried to take another deep breath, but it did nothing. Through the crowd I found Sherlock’s piercing blue eyes. He looked up at me with a curious look on his face. Seeing I was nervous, he smiled, and I finally could breathe.   
“This is to Kira and Scott. I hope you remember the memories we have from when you two started dating, and what special meaning this song has for you two.”   
The music from the dj started playing, the melodic beginning to the song Sweet Heart Dance. I looked back to Sherlock, and saw the smile on his face still there. I smiled even bigger and the crowd joined in the dance. Ending the song, I smiled at Kira. “You have been my best friend, and there when I needed you there Kira. I am so happy to see you found a man who makes you smile, and laugh.   
“I am glad that I think I found someone who does the same for me. I hope that you and Scott never forget the magic you share, and that you two share you special brand of love with the world.”  
I stepped off the stage, and went straight for Sherlock. He watched me the entire time. “So that is what your voice sounds like outside the bathroom.”  
“I don’t get it.”   
“You sing in the shower Audrey.”  
“No I don’t, I haven’t since my dad died.”  
“You didn't when I got here, but slowly you have been. I like waking up to it. You gave up singing in front of people since you sung to your dad in the hospital. It seemed to be the only thing that got him to smile when he was in so much pain.”  
“That is right, and no one seemed to understand why I stopped singing, until you.”  
“I love you Audrey. I am glad that you are finding joy in singing again.”  
“I love you too Sherlock.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his head down for a kiss.   
“Did you just say what I think you said?”  
“Now who sounds like the normal human?” I teased. “I said I love you too Sherlock.”  
“That was what I thought, but I had to be sure.” I laughed, and pulled him back down for another kiss. His hands found my hips, and he pulled me flush with his body, and I couldn't help my reaction.   
“We are in a public place Sherlock.”  
“I don’t care. I never thought I would feel like this when someone told me they love me.”   
“It is very normal. I feel the same way every time you say it to me. Now I really am not going to ever give you up, you are mine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to read, and enjoy.


	8. Living With a Consulting Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regaining her voice, Audrey shows Sherlock a very private part of her....

Once I started singing again I just couldn’t seem to stop. I loved every moment of my time on tour, and preforming. I would play my guitar, and write songs, just like I used to.  
I finally started to think I could really get back up on the stage. I decided to call my manager.  
“Hello? Audrey?”  
“Hiya Mason! Long time no chat.”  
“Yeah, real long time. How have you been? I heard bout your dad.”  
“Yeah, that has been rough. I am doing really well though. I didn’t call you since I told you I would contact you when I felt ready to consider that part of my life again.”  
“Are you ready? Because you honey were one of my biggest success stories.”  
“I am ready, and willing. I stopped singing for a while, because of my dad’s death. I would sing to him while he was dealing with cancer, and it seemed to be the only thing I could do to get him to smile.”  
“But if you stopped singing, why would you contact me? Unless you are going to tell me that you are quitting.”  
“That is not it at all. I met a guy, who changed that. He made me smile again, and makes me happy.”  
“Who is this amazing man? I want to know the guy who can impress the great ACX.”  
“His name is Sherlock Holmes. Have you seen those articles about the British detective, who can solve anything? That is him.” Speak of the devil and he shall come, Sherlock appeared in the door way to my office. I held up one finger, letting him know I would be with him in a moment.  
“I see. So would you like me to send out some feelers? I can see who wants you to perform.”  
“Please do so Mason. I would be even happier if you could try to keep it local, at least while I have to preform my duties as dean to this school.”  
“I will try. It is nice to hear you back in the game.” I laughed, and then hung up. Turning to Sherlock I saw his deducing look on his face.  
“Hello? Earth to Sherlock!” I waved a hand in front of his face, teasing him.  
“You know I am not spacing out, or ignoring you, so why do you do that?”  
“Because it makes me smile. Did you need something, or do you just want to see me?”  
“I finished my current experiment; it has to heat, and then cool for a very long time. I am in need of some entertainment. John usually hides the guns and knives by now, since the flat usually got harmed when I got bored.”  
“So I am required to entertain you if I want my family home to remain in one piece? Lucky for you I have something to show you!” I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, down the hall, up a set of stairs, and down another hall. I pulled him into a room that had all windows for the walls, and some stands. I sighed and reached for the entire reason I entered the room.  
I picked up the violin, and handed it and the bow over to Sherlock. He looked to me, a confused look on his face. “What exactly are we doing in a room filled with several different instruments?”  
“I am not the only musician that ever was in my family. I play the piano, guitar, drums, and violin.”  
His eyes shot to my hands. Seeing the callouses that came with my guitar playing, and not realizing until then that they also came from my violin.  
“How did you learn?”  
“My mom taught me. I taught myself guitar and drums, and my dad taught me the piano.” He looked at me as I picked up my violin. I plucked at the strings, and tuned. Running the bow along the strings I almost came to tears. Instead of falling apart, I placed my fingers on the strings and started playing the first few notes of the first song my mother and I wrote together. 

Rain hits the window panes,  
Showing the sadness in the world.

I am just glad I can finally smile,  
With you by my side one last time.  
You are worth more than a million bucks,  
Making me smile when I am down on my luck.

Your laughter is contagious,  
Showing me the life behind your eyes

So, here, on this rainy night,  
We will live, smile and laugh.

“That is amazing Audrey. What was it?”  
“I wrote it with my mom, at the young age of six. She helped me make it readable. Even at the age of six I was a little miss know it all. I could read everyone’s minds, so of course my learning curve was widely different than most kids.”  
“Why have you never performed that song to your fans?”  
“How do you know that? I thought you didn’t listen to my music.”  
“Looks like you thought wrong. I have listened to everyone one of your songs.”  
“Really? You have?” I couldn’t help the dread in my voice. Sherlock would be my strictest critic, and the one person who’s opinion I wanted the most.  
“Don’t sound so sad. I loved them. You put a lot of heart in to you music. I heard every ounce of pride and soul.”  
“Now that makes me feel much better about myself. I didn’t want to fall in to the crappy teeny bopper shit.”  
“You succeeded.” He still held the violin, and I looked at him and smiled sadly. “What?”  
“That violin was my mother’s. She loved that thing, and taught me how to keep my own in good condition.”  
“It is an amazing instrument.” He placed it under his chin and played a few notes. I sighed, hearing the notes from such a familiar instrument. I sat down, placing my violin back in its stand. I reached for the nearest guitar and saw it was the one I had signed. Looking down at the signature it seemed like a world away.  
I began to play my most recent song I had been working on. “How good is your sight reading skill?”  
“Very good, why?”  
“I want to add violin to this song I am working on, and I was wondering if you could play the notes I wrote down while I play the guitar.”  
“I could do that.” I walked over to the computer screen, and pulled up the sheet music I had been working on.  
“You are the one on the left.” He nodded and spent the rest of the night working on the song with me.

 

“Settle down!” I called out to the class. I stood up at the front of the classroom, and was trying to get an announcement in before class finished. “All of you know our annual Halloween dance is coming up soon,” I had to shout it out to be heard over the cheers, “I am having all of the teachers remind their last class of the day to adhere to the rules of costumes. No slutty costumes girls and nothing to gory. We want it to be fun, not some horror movie. If your costume does not follow the rules then you will be sent back to your dorm to change in to street clothes.”  
The bell rang just as I finished. I laughed as they practically ran out the door. I had to smile.  
I was looking forward to Halloween, just like every year. October 31st was my birthday, and this would be my first one with Sherlock.  
I gathered my things, and walked out of the room, and out of the building. Sherlock and I had decided to spend our Friday together.  
“Hello?” I called out as I entered the manor.  
“In the living room!” He called back.  
“Hiya, how’s you?” I planted myself beside him on the large couch.  
“I am doing well. I do have a question though.”  
“Oh?”  
“Am I correct to believe it is tradition that one gets a very special gift for their significant other for their birthday?”  
“That is correct. So since my birthday is next week, you must come up with a good gift.” That made him laugh. I cuddled close to him, as he placed his arm around me. “Movie night?”  
“Yes, that sounds nice. John called by the way. He says hi, and hopes that you are doing well. He also mentioned that he was going to work alongside Molly for a while.”  
“Now that sounds like a good fit for him.”  
“I could not agree more!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be adding to the original story that I had written down. I will give this story and end soon. I still have more adventures for the Scientist and the Artist to come though.


	9. Showing the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting back into the singing world, Audrey goes to an interview. Sherlock tags along, to play the violin for the band, and the host gets an idea.....

The count down to my birthday had begun, and every morning I would remind Sherlock about it. He would make the same reply of I know Audrey every morning and then would walk out of our room. I couldn’t help but laugh, and shake my head. I felt like a kid again, finally looking forward to my birthday again.   
Kira and Scott had just gotten back from their honeymoon, on me, and Kira and I were going to go to an interview. I was getting back out there.   
“Why exactly am I going with you?” Kira asked in the car on the way.   
“Because I want the support, plus you can help me out.”  
“Why?”  
“Don’t you mean how?”  
“Fine, how? And do you realize you sound more like Mr. Know it all more every day?”  
“I do realize that, but Sherlock is going to meet us there, so no insults. I need you to sing with me, like we used to.”  
“Why? Can’t you just preform a song that doesn’t require me?”  
“And why can’t you remember how much better a lay Scott is after he hears you sing?”  
“Point made. I just have this itch only he can scratch. I miss that hotel room.”  
“I know you do, and might I just say, ew! I don’t need to hear that. I just thought you would be willing to be an assist.” I pulled in to the New York TV studio, and parked. Getting out of the car I was just about mobbed.   
“It is her!” A young girl screamed. I was startled and several flashes started going off. They screamed even more, and I was trying to remember my training as a star.   
“Hi guys! How is everyone today?” I got several replies. I signed the paper shoved in my direction, and posed for pictures. Kira stood by waiting, and smiled at the sight. “I got to go, I have to get inside. Don’t want me to be late.”  
“Bye!” They moved, as I motioned, like parting the red sea. I got in to the studio and was rushed in to hair and makeup. I missed this. As soon as I sat down Kira told me she was going to get some coffee.  
“I know Audrey Xavier! Now let me through you idiot! I might just have to tell your wife about your mistress who works here.” Oh god, Sherlock.   
“Nice try man, now go take your seat.”  
“He is fine, let him through. He is playing in my band!” I yelled at the man blocking Sherlock’s way. He moved out of the way and Sherlock walked over to me, sending the man a dirty look. “Why must you make everyone mad?”  
“Because they are all annoying. Do I really have to be here?”  
“Yep, you do. I need you to play Violin.”   
“Why can’t you?”  
“I am playing my guitar.” He sighed and sat down with added flair I laughed at him, and looked up to see a lady walking up to us. “Can I help you?”  
“You are ACX, and he is Sherlock Holmes! This couldn’t be more amazing. I love you both! I knew ACX was going to be on the show but I didn’t know about Sherlock. Can I have your autograph?” I signed the notebook, and glared at Sherlock until he did the same. Once he did I rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. “Are you two dating?”   
“Yeah, we are. What can I say? I am a total fan girl.” He smiled at me and I laughed. Another person walked over to us, the hostess of the show. Usually they would come introduce themselves to the guests so we know who we are going to be talking to.   
“Hi, I am Heather Leah, the host. You must be ACX.”  
“Audrey, please. I love the name, but I haven’t been called that on a regular basis for two years. It is a bit strange.”  
“Good to know and I have heard of you,” turning her attention to Sherlock, “Mr. Sherlock Holmes.”  
“What is with this country? Every girl here seems to adore me.”   
“Sherlock, shut up,” I stated simply. He nodded his understanding and the host looked us over.   
“I am missing something here. I was only told about Audrey being on the show, not Mr. Holmes here.”  
“They are dating Mom. That is why he is here.” The girl who had first approached us spoke up.  
“Ah, but why would he be back here?”  
“He is back here because he is going to play violin in my band.” Kira returned to us, from her coffee run, and walked directly in to the conversation.   
“I have an idea. Audrey, you and Sherlock will go on together.”   
“What?! No! He is not good with the press.” I couldn’t help my reaction. Sherlock and I looked the same.   
“That is what people want. All of these stars are dating each other, and all they do is give limited press. Now this relationship will give the show high ratings.”  
“I don’t care. This is my interview. Plus he doesn’t like doing interviews.”  
“Not your choice.” She said as she walked away, her daughter followed shortly behind her. I hid my face in my hands, and beside me Sherlock steamed.   
“I will go on with you, but only if you say it is okay. They are just trying to get good ratings. I just know you don’t like doing press.” I looked to Sherlock as I spoke.  
“I guess we can do this. I love you, so if this helps you, I am all for it.” I sighed, and then kissed him. I looked up at his lips, since he was talker than me, and saw my lipstick all over his lips.   
“You, my dear Holmes, are a sight.” I rubbed the lipstick off him, and then went to line up to get ready to go on stage.   
The sound guy came over and helped us with our mic. I took a deep breath, and grabbed Sherlock’s hand. He smiled down at me, trying to play nice.   
“The first guest on the roster today is one we have heard little from in the past two years. She has produced one album and there are rumors about one coming up pretty quick. She is finally ready to step back into the limelight after a tragic event. Alongside her new beau, she joins us today, Audrey Xavier, or better known as ACX!” I took my first step, and Sherlock never let go. That made me smile.  
As we walked out they played the chorus of Sweet Heart Dance. I waved and blew kisses, the usual fan reactions occurred. My left hand never left Sherlock’s grip.   
We sat down, me closer to the host, and smiled to the crowd.   
“Audrey, it is great to see you stepping back out for your fans. Who is this beside you?”  
“This is Sherlock Holmes. Most of you might know him as the world’s only consulting detective. He helped out with Scotland Yard’s cases, and that brought him over here. Now he is mine.” I smiled at him.  
“So you surely have a very unique man there. Is he the reason for all this change?”  
“He plays a major role in it. I left the spot light because I needed to be with my family.”  
“Tell us what happened.”  
“My father grew ill. I had to go home because of him. He passed on about two years ago. After he passed I felt like I couldn't leave the school he ran to drown. I took over his duties as dean of the Xavier Institute, and stayed out of the spot light. I met Sherlock, and he made me smile again, and I he pointed out to me that I started to sing in the shower again.   
“I believe he played a huge role in making me sing again. He actually helped me write the song I will perform later.”  
“So Sherlock, you have musical talent as well?”  
“I play the violin, and yes I did help Audrey write her song. I don’t do much beyond that. I do too much else to spend too much time on my music.”  
“He does compose with his violin, but that is mostly the extent.”   
“So the world has one more musical couple. Sherlock, what is it like dating the ACX?”  
“She is unique, but also really normal. When people become stars they tend to overdo everything. They will no longer enjoy quite nights at home. She enjoys doing the simple things, like movie nights, and working out. I love the fact that she is so genuine and nice, and let’s very little faze her.”  
“That is so sweet. Audrey, the great Sherlock Holmes can’t be easy to keep up with, how do you manage?”  
“First of all, he is only human, he does tire, eventually. Second, he is ease to follow, and after a short stint in the loony bin, you catch on. He can be a bit abrasive when you first meet him, but I didn’t let that stop me. I could see the heartfelt smart man under all of the bravado.”  
“Oh, I see your vocabulary has gotten better,” Sherlock couldn't help but tease.   
“And I see you are not quite such an ass.” I bit back. The entire crowd laughed.   
“So, we all can see you two have a good relationship going, lots of chemistry. Are there wedding bells in your future?”  
“We have only known each other for a short amount of time. I think right now we are just enjoying the moment,” Sherlock answered.  
“But, my birthday is in only a few days, so we will see where our relationship ends up if the gift is not up to par.” More laughter.   
“Rumors are floating around that you are really diving back into your life as a singer. What do you have to say about that?”  
“I am starting to get back into singing again, that is true. I will not be doing huge tours or traveling everywhere until at least summer. The school means so much to me; I want to be there to make sure it runs. New York is now home base.”  
“Now that sounds like a good plan. Tell us a bit about this new song you will be preforming.”   
“The song is called The Next Great Chance. It starts out a bit slow but it picks up in pace. I wanted to put this entire experience into words, and I hope people can see that. I lost my dad two years ago, and it was really hard to find my footing as a person again. So the beginning reflects that, getting knocked down. I got back up and didn't let it stop me, so I hope people get that vibe from it.”  
“Good. When we get back from our break ACX will be performing her new song The Next Great Chance! Stick around.” I stood up as they told me where the stage was. I was eager to sing and dance.   
“I need to go change. I will be right back.” I was lead to a room that held my change of clothes. I got changed quickly, and had to run out in my bare feet. I hopped around trying to put my boots on until the sound guy handed me my head set.   
I felt cooler in my new outfit. A tank top, booty shorts, and high heeled boots, made me feel more like myself than the dress I was wearing. I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail, and rushed over to tune my guitar. I forgot what a rush this was.   
“I never realized it was this much running around, I have a new respect for you.” Kira laughed along with me as she spoke. I understood the reaction most people had to it.   
“It is such a rush though.” I plugged my electric guitar in to the amp. Making sure it was tuned, and looking at my band. I had missed them.   
“Erin, you tuned?” I looked to my lead guitarist. Once he nodded, I looked to Alex, my drummer. “You set?” She gave me a thumbs up. “Justin, you tuned?” The bassist held up a rock out sign, and I laughed. “What about you Sherlock?” He looked up from where he was sitting with his violin.   
“I am tuned, and ready to play.”   
“Perfect! Kira, do you have a mic?”  
“Yes, I do!” I smiled, as they started the show again.   
“She is known for her amazingly rich tone and high spirits. ACX for some stands for Air Conditioning cool, and electric. Having the chance to talk to her, I agree. Please welcome The Next Great Chance, from ACX and her band Response.” 

 

Drums, guitar, bass, vocals and violin,  
Come together to create a rough melody.

You thought I was out, down for the count,  
But I am back and not going away.

I decided no one can keep me down,  
So here I am making a comeback.

I have another great chance to show you,  
The power that I can wield. 

This is my next great chance to shine  
And be the real me. 

 

As I finished my song, the entire crowd erupted with cheers. I took a deep breath and felt like I was on top of the world. That was beyond a rush, and I had missed it so much.   
Once I made it back outside, just collecting my bag instead of changing, I went straight for my car. Sherlock and I were talking, since he had taken a cab here, and Kira would be a moment. I was still smiling, until I heard that dreaded voice.   
“Audrey, it is so good to see you after so many years.”  
“Ah, Max, it is never good to see you.”  
“Now now, don’t be hateful. I just stopped by because I was in New York to see my baby sister, and heard you were here. I couldn't resist seeing my favorite girl.”  
“I don’t want to be your favorite girl. I don’t like you.” Max had been hitting on me since puberty. He was Kira’s older brother, and beyond annoying. He went to a boarding school in the south, and visited Kira often when we were kids.   
“And I refuse to believe that. You know you like me, being the man that I am. You are just playing hard to get.”  
“I would listen to her, Max was it? Her body language is showing supreme hate and repulsion. It is clear, to everyone but you apparently, that she doesn't like you.”   
“And who are you?”  
“I am Sherlock Holmes.”  
“I have heard something about you. You’re from England.”  
“Yes I am. Now go.”  
“Who are you to tell me what to do? I doubt you know Audrey better than me.”  
“I can bet you I do, but that is hardly the point right now. She doesn't want you around, so go away.”  
“What are you her boyfriend?”  
“So the idiot has at least one brain cell. I am. You need to leave her alone.”  
“And are you going to make me?”  
“I don’t have to. Audrey is plenty capable to handle this herself.”  
“I am, thank you. Max, I am not interested!” I pushed past him and walked towards my car.   
“You will be, some day!” He called at my back. I flipped him off, and got in my car. I had lost my post performance high because of that ass.


	10. Moments Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Birthday surprise!

My birthday came, and I was like a child. I loved having a Halloween birthday since it was always a fun party. I was forced to help set up that year though.   
“Kira, can you help me out a second? I think we are missing the part I needed to fix this speaker.” I was on fix it duty since my brain was full of the science stuff.   
“I thought we bought it. I guess I can make you one. What do you need?”  
“How about an entirely new speaker? This one is a bit beyond hope.”   
“I think I can make that work.” She laughed and left the room. I was left alone, setting up my system up on the stage.   
The door opened and without turning around I spoke, “That was fast Kira.”  
“Not Kira.” I turned at the sound of Sherlock’s voice. He walked toward me, well more of a stalk. I didn’t even get the chance to say hi before he kissed me. Wrapping me in his arms, he pulled me closer, almost making us one person.  
“Hi? What was that for?”  
“To remind you that I love you.”  
“Did you forget to buy me a birthday present? I reminded you so many times!”  
“That isn't it Audrey. I wanted to make sure before I gave you your birthday present. I wanted to remind myself of your love.”  
“Of course I love you Sherlock. I don’t understand what would make you doubt that.”  
“I don’t, I really don’t. I just wanted to have that extra certainty. I love you Audrey. The day we met was like lightning. You showed me something that I had lost hope for. You showed me that I could have an equal, and a partner. You reminded me of the love I already had in my life, and I want to thank you for that.   
“Your eyes, face, brain, and voice all draw me in. They are truly breath taking. You are beyond words. I was very surprised that day we met, also by how quickly I fell for you. It has only been two months, and I fell so hard. I am not sure it was entirely healthy for me, but anything that leads me back to you can’t be bad.   
“I am having a hard time putting my feelings into the right words. I really don’t want to mess this up.”  
“Sherlock? What is going on?” I looked into his mind, and as he got down on one knee and pulled a jeweler’s box from his pants pocket, he thought, ‘Will you marry me?’ I just about went into shock. I couldn’t speak past the emotions that clogged my throat. I nodded, almost frantically.   
“Can I take that as a yes?”  
“Oh god! Yes!” I spoke once I found my voice. He stood and pulled me in for another kiss. My smiled was almost the same size as the Grand Canyon. I couldn’t help it, he made me happy. I was overwhelmed by the emotions that were flooding my body.   
Breaking apart, he grabbed my left hand and slipped the most perfect ring on my finger. The silver band split but came back together to make an x, the diamond sitting in the center of the design.   
“It is so beautiful Sherlock! How did you find it?”  
“I really didn’t want to ask for his help, but I asked Mycroft to call in a favor. He helped out an international jeweler about three years ago, and I asked him to call in the favor so you could have a custom made ring.” He pulled the ring off my finger, and showed me the inside. 

With all the love I have ~Sherlock Holmes

I sighed, and as he placed the ring back on my finger, he kissed me. I was beyond absorbed in him, because I didn’t hear the door open again.   
“I feel like I missed something.” Kira smiled as I turned to her. I held up my left hand and her jaw hit the floor.  
“You did miss something! You missed something huge!” She ran up to me and I gave her a huge hug. I was acting like a total girl.  
“What is with women? They are beyond my comprehension.” Sherlock was making a face at us.  
“One more word along those lines and you can have this ring back!” I swung back to him to speak. He winked at me and I had to laugh.   
This man had quickly snuck his way into my heart, and into my life. I couldn’t see a life without him by my side, and that was perfectly fine with me. I was going to enjoy the magic he had introduced to my life.   
“You Mr. Holmes stole my heart! Just for that, I am going to steal your last name, and never give it back!”   
“That sounds like a very well thought out plan love. I just hope no one tries to stop you. That would make me out for revenge.” I winked at him and spun in a small circle.   
“This is going to be beyond fun!” I called out as I walked off the stage. I had back stage work to do, and I was going to do it with a bounce in my step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Romantic enough? There are plenty more adventures for the Scientist and the Artist coming up. They are not done yet.


	11. One Moment at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together, and in love, Audrey and Sherlock enjoy the rest of Audrey's birthday....

I ran off the stage, music pulsing around me, after my performance that night. I stopped after I put away my head set. I looked down at my left hand and sighed.  
The ring was amazing and perfect for me. The pattern, of a lazy x, couldn’t have been more perfect. It meant a lot to me. I would always be a Xavier, but now I would be a Holmes as well. I had no clue which name I would take, both meant so much to me.   
I went to join the crowd for a bit, and couldn’t stop smiling. I was dressed in my usual jeans, with a red satin blouse tucked in, and a pair of high heeled boots, with my pants on the inside. I had thrown off my leather jacket when I had gotten warm on stage. I was doing OK at that moment, because my blouse was sleeveless.   
“You look amazing Love,” Sherlock whispered in my ear as I joined him. The term of endearment sent a shiver down my spine.  
“You look quite dashing yourself. How was I? Up on stage?”  
“You were amazing, and very entertaining. I am not usually one for modern music, but you genuinely make the show interesting, and it is surprising. You look very comfortable up there.”  
“That’s because I am. I love being on stage, and I even missed it. You, my Darlin, are part of the reason I can sing again.”  
“Mind elaborating?”  
“I have gained courage and confidence since you became my boyfriend.”  
“Well then, you’re welcome, I think?”  
“Yes thank you,” I smiled, “I appreciate the manners.” He smiled, and I went to grab some cold water. I found none in the pitcher, so I called over Johnny, and asked him to add some ice to the bottom. After he had, I filled the rest of the space with water, from my powers.  
“See you in a bit Darlin; I have to get back up on stage. I love you.”  
“Love you to.” I ran up towards the stage, and continued my performance. 

 

The night went on, and as always I was very thankful for what had come the previous year. I went to my parent’s graves, like every other year, to talk to them on my birthday.   
I approached the graves, and sat on the grass between the head stones, a little in from of them. I sighed as I looked at the flowers in from of my mom’s grave, they were wilting. I reached out to the roots, and made them grow, another one of my gifts.   
“So much has happened this past year. I met Sherlock, and got engaged, and Kira is married. The entire year was one surprise after another.   
“You guys would like Sherlock. He can be a pain in the ass, but I love him, so he can’t be that bad. You always said, Daddy that I would never love anyone who didn’t deserve it, and he does. I can sing again, He gave me back that pleasure, one you dying took away. I don’t blame you, it was my fault. I stopped singing because it hurt, I was stupid to stop. I love it, and I was meant to be on stage. I am not so sure that is still true, but he is helping me figure it out. I at least have my song back.”  
I was crying by this point. I really missed them, and I was upset they were gone.  
“I wish you could have met him. He is amazing, and very smart. On the other hand, he is sometimes unaware of the effect his words and can come off as, again, an ass. I am still holing out some hope that he is a mutant.” I laughed, wouldn’t that be an adventure. I would go to Cerebro’s main hub/console, later, before bed.  
“Good night, I love and miss you. Happy Birthday to me.” 

 

I walked over to the manor and down to the basement.   
“Hello Cerebro. I would like to conduct a search for mutants.”  
“Welcome Ms. Audrey, I will assist you in your search. Any specifics?”  
“That was the general plan Cerebro. No, just general.”  
For a machine he could be quite dense. Sitting down at the desk, I placed the helmet on and entered the world of Cerebro.   
Whispers from mutants speaking, swarmed my ears. The words swirled along, with their owners, never staying long enough for them to make sense. The figures appeared to stand in midair.   
I used my gifts to see if any I didn’t recognize showed up. Something surprised me though, a faint outline of a tall person with a wiry frame passed in front of me. The voice was not faint at all though. I loved that voice, and the voice’s owner loved me.   
“John, I am telling you that she said yes. Audrey really did say yes.” The conversation intrigued me. Why would they be talking about me?  
I took off the helmet, and focused on Sherlock’s senses. I could see John’s face, smell my dad’s lab.   
“How did you get her to say yes? She is smart right?”  
“She is smarter than you! She is beyond smart. I finally found an equal.”  
“But why you? I asked her out and got a no. Why would she really say yes to you? I don’t know how you convinced her to marry you, but she said yes. I just want to know why.”  
“I said yes because I love him,” I thought to both of them. “I thought you and Jean were doing well.”   
“She and I broke it off, the long distance crap. My parents found out about it, and they are not too thrilled.”  
“Why? It is normal for people to break up.”   
“They think I am some sort of player, because every girl I go out with breaks up with me because of Sherlock, so I go find another.”  
“That is you issue, so leave Audrey and me alone. We don’t need your whining.”  
“I agree with him. I don’t want to deal with your whining. Not to be mean, but I am not willing to lie, cause I would have to, too not yell at you.”   
John sighed, Sherlock smiled, I smiled, and John walked off.  
“Do I even want to know?” I asked.  
“I doubt it. John’s parents could be described as mentally unstable. I think they just care too much.”  
“I got some news for you, meet me in our room?”   
“Just let me finish up here, and I will meet you there.”  
I got up and walked to my room. On the way there I was thinking about the faint out line I saw in Cerebro. It was of Sherlock, that much I was sure of. The voice matched.   
I was told by my dad why someone would only show up as only an outline. They were human, no genetic difference. They had amazing abilities, like in Sherlock’s case, the ability to retain, make sense of, recall, and apply needed information. I could only do that because of my gifts.  
This was an interesting turn of events, and should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of their current adventures. They have plenty more, and I will make sure to start the next installment soon. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
